Amor Ad Conspectum Primum
by ThatOnePairofGlasses
Summary: It's the end of the second year, and the third awaits. After a stuffy June night, it becomes readily apparent that Harry is female. She soon develops a crush on her former rival, Draco Malfoy. Problem is, well, tons of problems, but main one being, no one knows she's female. Fem!Harry HPDM and a bit of GWNL (T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Copyright stuff. Now back to our regularly scheduled program.

**Series: Harry Potter**

**Title: Amor Ad Conspectum Primum**

**It means "Love At First Sight" in Latin, and the HP series has a thing for Latin. Mainly with spells...**

**Genre: Romance(there's probably a sub-genre, but I can't identify it. Humor maybe idk that's all I'm good at)**

**Beta reader: LovelyDrarrylover**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Ginny/Neville, and a surprise couple at the end(with foreshadowing of course)**

**Trope/Cliché(s): Fem!Harry, love at first sight**

**Perspective: 3rd person(mostly Harry's)**

**Continuity: Books**

**Timeline: starts post-Chamber of Secrets, ends post-Prisoners of Azkaban**

**Full summary:**

**It's the end of the second year, and the third awaits. After a stuffy June night, it becomes readily apparent that Harry is female. She soon develops a crush on her former rival, Draco Malfoy. Problem is, well, tons of problems, but the main one is, no one knows she's female.**

**(Fem!Harry HPDM GWNL)**

**Word count: 4,157 (so far)**

_[A/N]: Wow, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I wanted to start with a Draco/OC fic, but I'm waiting until I have more experience as a writer for that one. Also, I haven't read Philosopher/Sorcerer's Stone(though I listened to an audiobook and watched the movie), most of Half-Blood Prince, or Deathly Hallows. Since this takes place in PoA it shouldn't matter. And before I start, special thanks(get it cuz im not goffik) to my beta reader, Lovelydrarrylover, for helping me with this story. It would've been awful without you._

* * *

><p>It was the end of term. Well, almost. It was the last weekend, and the students were to leave on Monday. The exams had been cancelled -much to Hermione Granger's dismay- due to the basilisk terrorizing the school, and pretty much everyone was looking forward to the summer holiday.<p>

No one was sure what to make of this year. Most of all Harry, who fought said basilisk, won a quidditch match against the Slytherins, and was almost killed by spiders. They weren't things a normal boy would do, but Harry wasn't a normal boy. At least most of the time.

Now he was lying in his four-poster bed, pondering over what all had happened that year. The good outweighed the bad. Though, he couldn't say the same for Ron and Hermione. Hermione had spent a month frozen in the infirmary, and Ron had to go the entire school year with a broken wand. Ron seemed to have it worse.

It hadn't been a bad year for quidditch at least, it was better than last year. He was looking forward to the next, though, he wasn't sure about Malfoy joining the Slytherin team. He didn't want to think about the difficulties of that though. He'd deal with it when it came up later.

After these thoughts, Harry finally drifted off to sleep. The night had been nothing short of awful. It was extremely hot, even for the middle of June, and with the curtains drawn back and the covers barely hanging from him. There was also an unbearable pain his chest, making it pretty much impossible to move without a sharp jab of lingering pain, that didn't seem to be going away any time soon. So all in all, he was grateful for that nudge into rest.

His restless sleep was interrupted by a surprisingly vivid dream. He was mindlessly walking down a pitch black corridor. He came across his friends who were somehow glowing in the darkness. He noticed that it was his female friends in particular, first Hermione, then Ginny, then a few acquaintances, being Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, and Pansy Parkinson.

That vivid dream transitioned into another, he was back at his fight with Riddle and the basilisk. The giant snake was about to strike, when, Riddle called it back. Riddle sauntered over towards Harry, saying something, though Harry couldn't hear it, whatever it was. Once he got foot-distance from him, he pulled out a mirror from seemingly nowhere. In the mirror's image, Harry saw himself, with one big difference. While nothing in appearance had changed, he felt like he somehow knew, that he was female. His best guess, was some kind of weight on his chest

Harry woke up with a start, frantically looking around to make sure he wasn't still dreaming, as the weight was still there, as was the pain. In his scanning, he found that the covers were now completely on the floor.

The stars' light still shone through the window. It was a little brighter, though there was no sign that the sun had risen yet.

Harry leaned over the bed and pulled the covers back up, and tried to resume his sleep. The rest of the night was filled with much tossing, turning, and general discomfort. Especially with that pain. He wished the basilisk could come back and just freeze him for that night.

Harry ultimately gave up, and lied there, staring up at the roof of the bed. There wasn't much to think about, and it wasn't like he could just get up and go anywhere in the castle. There was always the invisibility cloak, but there was no point. The halls were not to be roamed in the night.

Out of boredom, he wondered what next year would be like. Probably more abuse from the Dursleys, a new and better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and a hopefully less action-packed year. He knew only the first one would actually happen.

The less Harry thought about the pain in his chest, the less it seemed to be there. There were though, moments when he was close to screaming out in pain. So far he seemed to be doing fine with that, and the pain was starting to lessen.

When that wasn't enough to satisfy his apathy, Harry rose out of bed and drowsily, walked out of the dorms, though he didn't feel tired at all due to the chest pain, and into the common room. But not before taking his book-bag.

The flames in the fireplace billowed once more, though they had went out around midnight. It must've been morning already. He settled himself in one of the chairs and placed the bag in his lap, digging around for a book to read to pass the time. He opted for his history book, only for the sole purpose of trying to sleep, and begun to read.

His eyelids drooped as he read on about the boring subject of the goblin rebellions. And in only a half-hour's time, Harry drifted back off to sleep.

Oddly enough, he had the same dream. He questioned whether this meant something, but he didn't want to think about it further.

He awoke with a crick in his neck, from sleeping in the chair all night. His bag was still in his lap, and his history book was on top of that. He had forgotten to put them on the floor, or at least in a more comfortable place.

"Finally, you're up." came a voice from the right. It was Ron, he was leaning against the fireplace.

"What time is it?" Harry asked the first question on his mind.

"I dunno, I think around eight. Anyway, I was waiting for you to go to breakfast." Ron answered.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Harry asked as he put the history book back into the bag.

"Didn't you feel how hot it was last night? Not even I got much sleep. I only just got up half an hour ago." he replied.

Harry nodded and rose from his seat, slung his book bag around his shoulder, and went up to the dorms to get changed.

The light got brighter as he ascended up the old creaky stairs to the dorms. The curtains must've stayed drawn back. The sun shone through the window, making the bed sheets glimmer under its rays. The beds seemed to have been made. Harry never bothered thinking about how, and he certainly didn't now. Magic, something, it wasn't important.

He placed the bag by his bed, and got out his trunk from under his bed. He rummaged through it, trying to find a good robe to wear. When he found one, he began undressing. Luckily for him, he was alone in the room, and had complete privacy.

Only... One problem.

He looked exactly like what he did in Riddle's mirror. Like in the dream, Harry couldn't tell what exactly had changed, but he thought he might've had an idea, something about the pain the previous night. It all tied together, but his answer for what was happening wasn't possible, at least to him.

Maybe. Just maybe, he was, female.

...

Nah... That's just silly.

There weren't many people he could tell without looking weird. Ron and Hermione would probably laugh, and the Hogwarts staff, all being adults, would probably just dismiss his claim as "simply your imagination".

Though, Madam Pomfrey was a nurse. She had to know about that kind of stuff, and was probably questioned about it often, so he figured he'd tell her after breakfast.

He didn't really want to wait that long, as now there was a sense of worry and paranoia in the air, but he didn't wish to create suspicion for his friends about what he was doing.

Once he finished up in the dorms, he ran down the stairs to Ron who was still waiting.

"Finally!" Ron said impatiently, and started going out of the portrait hole, of which Harry followed.

**(:...:0o0:...:)**

Breakfast wasn't anything important or new. Same food, same people, same conversations, and Harry had no intention of telling Ron or Hermione his plans to find out about the dreams and chest pain.

He dashed out of the Great Hall and towards the infirmary. Locating it was almost second nature to him now.

He could hear Ron and Hermione's questions and yells for him to stop in the distance, but he disregarded them.

There was a large crowd coming from the Great Hall just now, so he blended in nicely. It didn't help with the fact that the infirmary was halfway across the castle.

Harry pushed the door open abruptly, only stopping in front of Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to be treating a first year with a nosebleed.

She looked over at him startled.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry gasped for air, "I need help, it's important!" he breathed, "I saw in the dorms, something's wrong..." he said worriedly. His paranoia had fully surfaced, now that he was so close to an answer.

"Not another frozen student?" she asked jokingly yet worriedly at the same time. She continued handing the first year tissues.

"No, no it's nothing like that! I can't talk about it in the open like this... It's about... Um... Private, er, _body stuff_..." he said. At this Madam Pomfrey looked over her shoulder at Harry.

She sighed and gave the first year the sign for him to leave. She then turned back to Harry. "We're alone here, if you wish to discuss any changes to your body, you may talk to me. Unfortunately, we don't have a Health and Sex Ed here at Hogwarts, so I'm saddled with these types of things." she said calmly.

"I- I um... I think I have boobs." Harry felt his face redden afterward, realizing what he had said.

"Oh, okay... Haven't gotten one of _those_ in a while..." she muttered. "I apologize if one of your friends tricked you into thinking such, but I'm afraid males do not get breasts. Now they do get ni-"

"No! I'm completely serious! You have to believe me!" he pleaded. Harry took a moment to look over his shoulder, to make was true that no one was there, and thankfully no one was. "Come on, isn't there someone who I can talk to this about? Professor McGonagall? Dumbledore?" he asked hastily.

Madam Pomfrey had a shocked and offended look, though Harry didn't mean to upset her. "Now that you mention it," she began slowly, getting Harry's hopes up. "I believe Albus had said something about this. Ah, if only I could remember..."

He hung his head in disappointment. Right now all he wanted was some kind of answer for the current situation, but none seemed available at the moment.

"Well, we'll have to ask him ourselves." she said determinedly, going ahead and leaving. She looked back to Harry to make sure he was following her, but he wasn't even sure he was. He really didn't want to know the answer to his problem. If it was what he had thought, it would probably make life harder, but if it wasn't he would have wasted everyone's time.

"What about the infirmary? We can't just leave it unattended!" he exclaimed, motioning to the empty beds for further emphasis.

"I'll just hang a note on the door with my location." she explained, leaving behind the door. Harry followed somewhat hesitantly. Part of him wanted the truth, the other part didn't want to think about it and just be left in blissful ignorance. That, and, he wasn't sure about Madam Pomfrey leaving the infirmary with a sign in the door stating she's left. It appeared unprofessional.

As they walked on, they received a few points and stares. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to mind, but Harry could feel all of their eyes on him, even if there wasn't many people in the halls anyway.

When they reached the gargoyle blocking entrance to the Headmaster's office, Madam Pomfrey said something along the lines of "sherbet lemons", which Harry remembered from his last visit.

Again, like last time, the griffin statue inside rose up, leading to the oak door he had seen on multiple occasions, and would most likely see again in the future, along with Dumbledore's office itself, which they now entered.

Dumbledore looked up from some sort of paperwork he was filling out, and smiled brightly, acknowledging his guests.

"Why hello!" he said in his usual bright nature, "Take a seat! To what do I owe this pleasure?" he continued smiling.

Madam Pomfrey led Harry to a nearby chair, and stood next to him, at the front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Mr. Potter here claims to have seen some things related to what you told me a few years ago. I cannot seem to remember what it was that you had said. Could you refresh my memory, Albus?" she asked. "It's about his, erm, gender..." she whispered to him.

Dumbledore didn't look surprised in the slightest. In fact, he looked almost, oddly enough, happier.

"It is my fault, Harry, that you hadn't learned of this earlier. I thought you were too young." he sighed in disappointment, likely in himself. "You're actually, uh, female." he said a little too casually, Harry thought, for the subject at hand.

He, Harry, female? He instinctively he looked down at his somewhat bare chest. Proof against it were adding fast in his mind, recalling memories from before. But he dared not go against Dumbledore's word, Dumbledore was a wiser wizard than he is or was. Either way, he still listened intently to what Dumbledore had to say.

"I know you may not want to hear this, but I'm afraid your parents were a tad bit selfish." Dumbledore continued. Harry gasped with a look of shock. "they desperately longed for a boy, and you were born a girl. Now, there is a spell that allows a witch or wizard to change the gender of another person. _Genus Permuto_ is the name I believe. The catch is, it only works on infants, and there is a chance that the spell may reverse once said infant goes through a stage Muggles call "puberty". That's around twelve to fourteen. Very tedious time for the spell's users. We haven't found a, eh, scientifical, explanation for it, but it seems logical, as that's when growth of certain body parts occur. So much so that it overrides the spell.  
>"I wasn't there, but from what I've gathered over the years, this is what had happened. Voldemort,"(Madam Pomfrey shuddered)"had already killed your parents, but according to a certain prophecy, of which I'll tell you when you're older'"(Harry gave a groan of protest)"but for now all you need to know is that it stated that a boy would eventually defeat him. That's you.<br>"Voldemort is heartless, yes, but there was also tactics involved that he wished to use. Over time, people theorized that perhaps his plan was to change your gender, and avoid having to use the killing curse. It must have backfired, and therefore he settled on using the killing curse. And as you know, that certainly backfired." Dumbledore paused to give Harry a chance to speak but he, or she now, didn't seem to have any words. She was just staring blankly at Dumbledore, not wanting to believe anything that he was saying, further wanting to believe that it was just a joke, or a dream.

"I don't believe it." Harry said rather bluntly.

"Well, what would you say to prove you're not?" Dumbledore asked sincerely.

"Well, my full name is _Harry James Potter_, that sounds pretty manly to me."

Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. "Now now, you don't think your parents didn't have a back-up plan, did you? Your christened name, is _Harriet Lily Potter_. Nice name, really. Shame they wanted a boy." he said, inadvertently rubbing salt in the wound.

"Well, there's my voice, it's not exactly girly, is it?" he asked, masking his anger within a sarcastic tone.

"It could get higher pitched over time, or it could stay the same. Some women do have low pitched voices such as yours." Dumbledore replied casually, as if he didn't even take the time to think about it, though it was a reasonable answer.

Harry racked his brain for proof that he was still male, but it was worthless. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Dumbledore's word, on top of the chest pain, on top of the weird dreams, and something he had seen while stopping to go to the bathroom, it was true no matter how much he tried to disprove it.

"But... My parents wouldn't do that, would they?" Harry was still in shock, almost terror for his, or her at this point's, future. "They weren't like that, I mean, I- I didn't really know them but I just... I just can't imagine them doing that..." she wanted to yell and rage, and just vent all of her anger for not knowing the truth years ago, but in front of both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, it would've looked immature.

"The proof, is you. Now, you may have some concerns (Harry nodded), first off; we'll have to keep this a secret for now, but you're free to tell those you trust, just be wary; second, Poppy," he addressed Madam Pomfrey, "you'll have to help her through this."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"But wait..." Harry said before thinking it, "what happened to Voldemort? The killing spell backfired, didn't that too? I- I mean in the, you know, the same way?" she asked, finally giving up on proof, and focusing more on getting information.

"We do not know yet. If it were to backfire it shouldn't affect him."

Harry gave a sound of acceptance, and slowly rose to her feet. She barely felt able to live. Her life appeared to be a lie so far.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry said quickly, and turned to leave. She didn't want to face the person who had told her all of this, it was simply too much for her to bear at the moment.

She barely noticed that she had left Madam Pomfrey behind in Dumbledore's office, as she had already descended down the stairs that led to the undeniable truth that was her gender.

She didn't even know who to tell. She was sort of coming to grips with it now, but would her friends? Telling Ron and Hermione was a must, but others she wasn't sure about. Like Neville or Ginny for instance. They weren't as close to her as Ron and Hermione, and she didn't want to chance it. She certainly couldn't tell a Slytherin, specifically Malfoy and his gang. Knowing them, they would make the rumor spread like wildfire. If it had gotten out that she was secretly female, it would cause much confusion, and a lot of weird looks, though she didn't want to think about that.

Harry broke into a run. She had to tell someone, and get it off her chest. It was a burden, and she needed to vent.

In her haste she collided into someone. Tumbling backwards on the ground, her glasses fell beside her, and for a moment everything was blurry.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" came a voice opposite her. Thinking back to her talk with Dumbledore, she didn't know who was female and who wasn't in terms of voice. Her best guess was Malfoy, speak of the devil, but even if it was, he sounded different, more... Mature? Probably not...

She quickly grabbed her glasses and put them on, in a hurry to see who it was talking. Whoever it was, they were now getting up, and, from the looks of it, were not happy.

When the haziness cleared, she could clearly see that it was Draco Malfoy, standing there impatiently. He looked different somehow. He hadn't grown or anything, he was still the same there. Perhaps his hair was shinier, maybe his eyes were glistening more so in his position towards the window, something along those lines. Whatever it was, it wasn't clear at the time.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking?" he said finally, shoving Harry out of the way and going, well, wherever. Probably meeting up with Crabbe and Goyle.

She hadn't realized she was staring at him, but she felt like she had to see him more. For what reason, she didn't know. Curiosity perhaps. But first she had to talk to Ron and Hermione.

Harry pushed through the huge crowd, mainly just going off and doing their own things. Her original planning was going to the Gryffindor common room, and hopefully finding them still there, but it seemed they'd found her first.

They dashed towards her, stopping her.

They looked like they had been running a lot in the past few minutes, and relieved to see that Harry was okay.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Ron spoke first.

"We looked all over the place for you!" Hermione said quickly, wanting to get her word in.

"The infirmary, the Great Hall, and the common room just to name a few." Ron continued.

While Harry was grateful for their care, part of her hated herself for making them worry about her like that. She would rather have just lived in apathy, not knowing about herself being female, and just deal with it at a later date.

"I was in Dumbledore's office. I can't tell you why now, not out in a crowd like this..." Harry said. "Can we talk about it in the common room or something?"

"Yeah. Come on." Hermione replied, leading the way to the common room.

* * *

><p><em>[AN]: omg now I feel bad for not including all of the stuff pre-crush stage. I swear that'll be either second or third chapter. plz no hate_

_But you may be wondering why I didn't mention anything in the "crotch area"... Well, that's a touchy subject for me, so I only hinted towards it. I'd just rather not talk about those parts. You just have to assume, I guess, that the pain was there too. I hope you don't think I'm lazy or something v_

_Also, I'd like to do a Q&A for this story. Just stuff at the end where I answer questions in the recent review/comment section._

_So leave any questions you might have in your review! I'll be glad to answer them ^v^_


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]: Copyright stuff. Cause that stuffs important.

* * *

><p>"You're joking..."<p>

"I wish I was." Harry said, relaxing a bit in her chair and resting a hand over her forehead.

"But your name's Harry! That's a guy's name... Isn't it?" Ron continued.

"That's what I said! It's not my real name though, I guess..." Harry replied. "It's 'Harriet Lily Potter'." she made a quotation motion with her hands.

"So does anyone else know about this?" Hermione finally spoke. She had been quiet all through the conversation, though she looked invested in it at least. She, rather surprisingly, had barely reacted to the news that her friend was actually female.

"Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, but I think that's it." Harry said.

"Why are you being so casual about this? Our male friend has always been female! How is that not surprising to you?" Ron looked at her angrily.

"I always thought he-" Hermione started.

"She." Harry corrected her.

"-she, was a pouf. It all just makes sense now I guess." Hermione shrugged, looking nonchalant.

Harry glanced between the confused look on Ron and the uninterested look on Hermione.

"And how do you figure that?" Ron asked Hermione, facing her more fully.

"He-" Hermione started mistakenly again.

"She..." Harry said a bit more agitatedly, glaring at her two best friends.

"-she just acts girly. Besides, I caught a few looks at Neville in our first year..." she said the last bit rather slyly, her smile morphing into a smirk.

"that's sexist." Ron muttered in Hermione's direction, which she promptly ignored.

"Well, anyways, what do you plan on doing now that you know you're a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry admitted. "What should I do?"

"I mean like, have your plans changed...?" Hermione said, putting more emphasis on the word 'changed'.

Before then, Harry hadn't thought about that, focusing more on the present than the future. Thinking about it just made her feel like there was a hole in her chest, figuratively of course.

She'd have to explain this change in gender to her aunt and uncle, and telling anyone besides them, Ron, and Hermione was currently a definite no. She couldn't really think of anything else. Far future was out of the question, she wasn't exactly a seer, though, who she would eventually settle down with crossed her mind. Would it be a guy, she wondered, or would she have to keep her true gender a secret, and be with a girl?

"Oh! That reminds me, I ran into Malfoy earlier," Harry said suddenly, as she had just thought of it, she stopped though, waiting for a possible sudden response.

"You didn't tell him?" Ron asked doubtedly, shuffling in his seat on the couch.

"No, but there was something different about him." Harry went on, looking past Ron and Hermione dreamily, "Like, his hair was kinda shinier. And have you noticed how glossy his eyes are? They're almost white, and kind of pretty..." Harry, realizing what she had said, avoided their stares and pulled down her bangs over her eyes in her embarrassment.

When she looked back over to them, Ron had an expression of disgust, and Hermione was absolutely beaming. She squealed in delight, much to Harry's surprise.

"You've gotten your first crush!" Hermione squeaked. Right after this, Ron moved to get up, but after a reproachful look from Hermione, he stayed firmly planted next to her.

"What? This is Malfoy we're talking about. You know. The guy that called you a... Er, m-b... I don't think he's cute at all! I just noticed some differences. Nothing wrong with that..." Harry felt herself blush, and she partially covered her face to hide it.

"Yeah, but it's still a crush! That's kind of cute. Maybe it's love at first sight..." Hermione smiled brightly.

"No, it's probably a side effect of that spell. Genius Permitto or whatever. It probably effected her eyesight." Ron chimed in. Hermione gave a mutter of disapproval.

"No my eyesight's fine. Well, besides needing glasses... He just looks different, that's all. I want to get a second look to make sure I'm not seeing things, but it's not what you think." Harry said.

"Oh, I get it." Hermione folded her arms with a look of smug suspicion.

"Well you can count me out," Ron rose from his seat, looking unamused, "I'm not spying on Malfoy." and with that he turned to leave out of the portrait hole. Without him the room felt emptier than it already was, as they were the only ones in the room, thankfully.

"Just ignore him. I'll help if I can." Hermione got up from the couch as did Harry.

"Can we do it tomorrow though? I still need to think about stuff..." Harry placed a hand behind her neck.

"Of course, yeah. Just tell me if you need help."

**(:.:0o0:.:)**

Yesterday was... An interesting day, Harry thought. She had gotten a bit of advice about her new femineness from Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione, each having different sets of advice, body stuff and etiquette respectively.

Still, she didn't think she'd be doing this, spying on Malfoy. It was easier said then done though.

She and Hermione stood at the lake, discussing a bit about next years classes, as it was the last day at Hogwarts. They occasionally looked behind themselves to see Malfoy sitting at the top of the hill talking with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Harry asked Hermione after the previous glance. She picked up a rock from the shore and skipped it across the lake. It bounced five times.

"Stupid stuff. Probably whatever you and Ron heard with the Polyjuice potion. What was that again?" Hermione replied, peeking over her shoulder at them. She picked up a pebble by the shore, doing the same as Harry, though not sKipling it as far as she.

"Just them talking about how stupid me and Dumbledore are. I tuned the rest of it out." Harry said, picking up another rock and skipping it farther across the lake. "I think we should get closer."

"No, I think they're leaving..." Hermione said after looking over her shoulder.

Harry sighed out of frustration. She briskly turned to follow them, but Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"Stop, we've got to give them a good lead." she said, her eyes darting between them and Harry.

"How do you know this stuff? Have you done this before?" Harry asked unbelievingly. She couldn't picture Hermione doing that sort of thing, but she didn't quite understand how she would know about it either.

"I don't need to, I'm not in love with anyone. I've read romance novels though." she replied. Harry rolled her eyes. She wasn't 'in love', she didn't even have a crush, it was simply just an interest. Hermione just didn't know what she was talking about for once.

She started walking towards Malfoy and led Harry along.

Hermione stopped at the tree atop the hill, confusedly looking around for the Slytherins. Harry hadn't been following them like Hermione, so she was just as confused, if not more.

Harry thought she heard something move behind the tree, but she figured it was a trick of the wind of some sort.

"Aha!" Malfoy shouted, as he came from behind the left side of the tree. "So you were spying!"

Harry chuckled guiltily. "What makes you think we want to... To um... To..." her voice drifted off as she focused more on Malfoy than what she was actually saying. As she gazed into his eyes, she noticed more than she previously had. Like how his eyes were more white than gray, and how the sun reflected off of them, or how his white blonde hair matched his pale complexion perfectly, or even the way his robes fit him perfectly.

"We were just skipping rocks on the water. Is there a problem?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice. Harry figured she was unnerved by Crabbe and Goyle standing behind her. She didn't like them being there either.

"What then, were you looking for behind this tree?" he responded with a smirk that seemed permanently etched on his face. Hermione was silent. She had a look of defiance.

Harry gave up on finding out what was different about him, even up close to him, she still didn't get it. He just looked... Well, she didn't have a word for it, but he looked better than any guy she had seen. Maybe Ron was right and it was some kind of side effect, at least, that's what she hoped for now. So, it was simply an attraction. Not a crush like Hermione had said.

"We wanted to sit under the shade! You can't tell me it's not hot out here! It's the middle of June!" Hermione yelled, still trying to find excuses for this.

"Then what were you looking for? A cure for your muddy blood?" he asked, still with a smug expression on his face. Harry looked at him confusedly after his words. She wanted to like him -for what exact reason she didn't know at the moment- but that was hard to do when he was being... Well... Quite frankly, an ***hole.

"That's none of your business!" she groaned and stomped off, whispering an apology to Harry. Any run-in with Malfoy and his goons was enough to infuriate anyone, she supposed, and to be fair she was just as infuriated, but probably not for the same reasons.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle got closer to her with threatening looks. They pulled out their wands, and Harry did the same out of reflex.

"So, Potter, is spying just your hobby?" Malfoy sneered. "What were you trying to find out anyway? You're so nosy you've left me without any secrets." he now pointed his wand closer at Harry.

Harry's heart pounded, what could she say? Telling him the truth would just scare him away, and even though that was what she wanted at the moment, it probably wouldn't be good in the long-run. It would just be awkward, really.

She didn't have an excuse either, none that made sense anyways.

"What is up with your staring?" he asked, closing his eyes tightly and blushing almost pure red, though with his tone, he was more pinkish. Malfoy walked off angrily, his robes seemed to float in the light June wind. Crabbe and Goyle soon followed him.

She was staring at him, again? Why, Harry wanted to know. For some reason she was caught in his silver-grey eyes, but that's not what it felt like. It felt like she was surrounded by her thoughts, he was just top priority, that's all.

She didn't even know what attracted her to him. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe she did have a crush on him, even if it was just a side effect of Genus Permuto, it still counted she now supposed. But she barely knew what a crush was. Was it really just liking someone a lot? Like Ginny? No, that was more like shying away from said crush, and just liking them, basically. But that explained Harry's situation perfectly.

Though she couldn't talk to Ginny about it, as she had a crush on her, and now Harry had a crush on another guy. It would probably be weird for her. Plus she might have to explain her newfound femininity.

She sighed out of frustration and walked back towards the castle.

Once inside, looking around, she saw Neville walking towards her.

"Oh, hey Neville!" she greeted him once he got closer. He looked sweaty and pink as if he had been running in the past hour.

"Hey Harry, I got a note in the great hall. During lunch, and uh, I think it's a love letter... But it's anonymous! I don't get why she wouldn't just tell me who she is..." Neville began. He unfolded a piece of paper in his hands, holding it up to Harry. He sighed, "Anyways, I can't figure out who she is, can you help me?"

Harry nodded and took the paper. "'Hi I think you're cute-" Harry was interrupted by Neville snatching the crumpled paper out of her hands.

"Not so loud! I don't want everyone to know about it..." he whispered loudly while blushing.

"Fine, I'll whisper." Harry said mockingly. She held her hand out for the paper, and Neville reluctantly gave it to her. On closer inspection, the paper was wrinkled due to folding and opening it repeatedly, as if he had been re-reading it. "'Hi I think you're cute, and I'd like to get to know you better. Can you meet me in the Gryffindor common room? At two? Here's some hints to find me. I'm a first year, I have red hair, I'm obviosly(Harry noticed she had misspelled the word somehow) a girl, and that's it I think. Remember, at two! See you then!'" the writing was shaky, like it had been written really fast, and the i's were dotted with hearts.

Harry handed the paper back to him. It was obviously Ginny. Unless they had never met, she had no idea how Neville couldn't figure it out. Harry certainly didn't know any other red-headed first years in Gryffindor. If it was Ginny though, which Harry was sure it was, at least she had another guy so Harry wouldn't feel bad for talking about Draco, which she was still pondering over doing.

"So? Who is it?" Neville asked with anticipation.

"It's definitely Ginny Weasley. I'd be surprised if it was someone else." Harry assured him.

"I think I know her. Is she Ron's sister?" he asked, re-reading the note.

"Yeah. She used to have a crush on me, but I'm glad to know she's moved on."

"Wait, what? B-But what if I'm not as good as you? It'll be so weird, her being Ron's sister and stuff... Should I go for it? I think it's a bit before two... But I don't know if I should start something..." Neville paced back and forth, he appeared to be thinking hard about his choice.

Harry sighed. "Just go for it. You'll do fine." Harry said more calmly than she thought she would or even could.

"Okay, thanks Harry." he replied after he regained his breath. He soon left, tripping over his robes a few times as he did.

**(:.:0o0:.:)**

Harry laid sprawled out on the couch in the common room. Going home to Little Whinging, if she could call it a home, was more prevalent in her mind, now that it was the last day at Hogwarts until next term. How would his aunt and uncle react to her sudden sex change, and what would they do about it, were questions she was asking herself, but neither had good answers. Their reaction would probably be horrified, and they'd probably lock her in her room again, just like last year. They weren't exactly favorable.

Her attention drifted to a behind the couch. She peeked over it to see Neville and Ginny talking. At least Harry was right in guessing who it was.

"Hey, I got your note... Um, that was you, right?" Neville started nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, that was me... Listen, I really like you, and I've seen you around, and I want to date you." she said quickly, rushing it a bit. Harry was amazed at how fastly she said it. Could she really just date him like that? With a simple statement?

"Oh, I-I really like you too. I've never had a girlfriend..." he looked down at the floor, a faint hue of red on his face, "What do you do?" he asked in what Harry could only assume was in earnest.

"I guess they hang out and like each other. I don't really know myself... But, uh... Let's get to know each other!" Ginny suggested, getting closer to Neville, who seemed rather unnerved by the gesture, yet intrigued somehow.

"Huh? O-Okay..." he responded, tugging at the collar of his robes. Ginny nodded with a genuine smile.

Harry thought she saw Neville's eyes flicker towards her, and she dived back down behind the couch, as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked in front of her, and it was Ron. He sat in a chair opposite her.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"What? Oh, I was... I'll just be honest, I was spying on Ginny and Neville." Harry told him. She eased down onto the couch more, allowing her legs more room.

"Ginny and who?" he asked, astonished. If he had been drinking something, he looked as if he would've done a spit-take.

"Neville. I think they're going to date now. I see what Hermione was saying now, crushes are cute, well, when they're happening to other people at least." she said as Neville and Ginny walked past, climbing out of the portrait hole.

"I can't believe she would go for him." Ron said with a sudden venom in his voice, though there was a bit of disbelief there as well, "Why couldn't she just stay with you? At least you're good for her!" he motioned towards Harry.

"Define good... Besides, Neville's your friend too, isn't he? And plus, I'm taken." she added the last part hastily.

"He's just so... Well, he... I don't know... But you're _not_ taken? You didn't actually come on to Malfoy did you?"

"No. But in my mind we're together." Harry said jokingly with a short laugh, folding her arms. "Seriously though, no I didn't come on to him, but I discovered why I like him."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"He's simply, hot." Harry replied. She didn't know how else to put it into perspective. 'Hot' was the best word for her attraction to him.

"I still don't get it." Ron said, relaxing in his chair.

"You're a guy, you don't have to." Harry shrugged.

"At least you've gotten used to being female. What does it feel like?" Ron asked, genuinely curious.

"Smaller... Lighter... Hotter... And overall lovely and just peachy!" she said the last part in a fake girl's voice, getting a laugh out of Ron.

"That's kind of what I expected, but how do you conceal it? You look totally male to me! I keep having to correct my pronouns." Ron chuckled at his bad joke.

"So far, all I've had to do is wear a bra. It's not that bad. It's kind of tight though." she said, shuffling in her seat.

"Odd... Oh, by the way," Ron said quickly, like he remembered something just then. "I may or may not have told Ginny that your female now. I dunno why I forgot..." Ron said rather fast, trying to hurry through it hoping Harry wouldn't mind.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, now standing up. "WHY?"

"You should've heard the way she was talking about you yesterday! Going on about how you saved her, and how you're so _sexy_, which she should not even be saying. I mean, she's my little sister, she's just eleven, she can't date yet. She's too young. I just wanted her to stop, you know? And then she goes to Neville." Ron talked more slowly, and he sunk more into the chair submissively. "It's almost betrayal, really..."

"Well I mean, I guess I understand but... Wait, 'sexy'? She thinks I'm-"

"We can trust her though, she's secretive like that." Ron said quickly, obviously trying to get off of the subject as soon as possible.

"Whatever." Harry sat back down on the couch, twisting her bangs with her fingers. "You can't take it back I guess."

There was a tense silence, then Neville came through the portrait hole towards Harry. He look excited about something.

"Harry! You were right! It was Ginny! She's nice, and I think I really like her!" Neville said cheerfully. He noticed Ron's annoyed face and ducked away out of sight.

"He's happy, Ginny looked happy, I'm happy, why aren't you happy?" Harry asked with a newfound grin.

"I just don't like the idea of her dating... It's just not right." Ron said, and didn't seem to be changing his opinion anytime soon. Harry figured he'd warm up to the relationship between Ginny and Neville, or at the very least, get used to it.

* * *

><p>[AN]: I feel like there's some ooc with... I guess everyone. Probably more exaggeration of a character trait than anything.

And lol I feel so bad for it not being as long as last chapter. I think that's because it's more dialogue heavy.

Also, I should mention, this is the last chapter in which I'm using a beta reader. I don't want to say why, but I guess if you want to beta the story say so in a review? I dunno, I'm picky about beta readers honestly.

**(Questions from reviews)**

_Q._ Will Harry impersonate a boy for the rest of the years?

_A._ Yes. I think it'd be kind of odd if he didn't. Everyone just knowing, well, I would be lying if I said it wouldn't create much conflict, but that's not how I chose to write it.

(I'm always open for questions, and I'll always answer them)


End file.
